Cerca Trova
~The Cerca Trova :Cerca Trova means, "...seek and you shall find...". ::Cerca Trova is a guild of adventurers, tradesmen, fighters, magicians, and friends. ::They seek knowledge and work together to progress. ::Cerca Trova is a cross-faction guild, and they associate with the Horde quite often. The rivalry that exists between the Alliance and the Horde is not a fight they call our own. Additionally, they find it detrimental to the progression of Azeroth. ::They reside in the Manor Eternum, the house of the Cerca Trova and are led by one called The Master who's true name is known by few. ::He leads them forward by having them seek out people who may be able to help the family, others, or people who need our help. Ranks Rope Maker The lowest of ranks. Appointed if one embarrasses the family or the name of the Cerca Trova. The name speaks for itself in terms of duties. Members with this rank are shunned by the family until they have redeemed themselves. Cerca The "entry" rank of the family. Cercas, commonly referred to as Seekers, are those recruited by the order of The Master, or are saved by a current family member of at least the rank of Shade. Ace The rank for members who, simply put, contribute more then average to the family/household. These are usually the members who one would go to for aid, answers, or invitations to the various events they host. Shade The rank reserved for shady members of the family. Shades are rarely ever seen or heard from except by those in the upper echelons of the Manor. Soldier/Weapon Peace cannot be kept by force. It can only be achieved through it. There are times where the only solution is force. Sometimes the only verdict is vengeance. Whatever the case, the Weapons of the Master and his Soldiers are ready to charge into battle. Trova Those who have discovered or found their purpose or answers to their questions are granted this rank. As people seek, there are those who have found. This is appointed when individuals rise to discover answers, a purpose, or the true extent of their powers. Thero The name comes from a word where many Elven cultures utilize it to title one who is "honoured". With deep and heavy roots which seed from both Kal'dorei/Sin'Dorei culture this rank is a place for members who deserve recognition for their actions in aid of family members. Additionally, this rank can also be bestowed onto an emissary to the Manor. Lord & Lady The Lord and Lady are, by standard, chosen by the master if the Lord chosen does not have a female companion, or one from which he can pick. Lord Held by the two leaders of house that are chosen by the Master to govern the patriarchal family that is the Cerca Trova. Lady Usually chosen by the Lord of the Manor (respectively for each house), but one can be appointed by the Master. They serve as an aid to the Manor's Lord and should be considered just as powerful (if not more). Master -Coming Soon- Who are they? Of the many races that call the Manor Eternum home, there are some that are better known than others. Humans Faeyne Night Elves Shayser Stormwhisper Covyn Stormwhisper Fox Wolfsong-Stormwhisper Gnomes Alamhar Sundersprocket Neftivance Forthvolt Draenei - - Dwarves -Coming Soon- Forsaken -Coming Soon- Orcs -Coming Soon- Tauren -Coming Soon- Trolls -Coming Soon- Blood Elves Karkaroth Lesatis When did they start? Details surrounding the origins of the Cerca Trova are weak at best. No one person has the answers to when they were formed as an order/family and lines tracing back to their beginning often split and spiderweb leaving only further questions and the initial ones unanswered. Where do they live? Manor of Eternum -Coming Soon- Why are they here? Everyone has questions. The answers are out there, you need only seek, and you shall find. We help with that. ~WORK IN PROGRESS BY THE MEMBERS OF CERCA TROVA~ Category:Cross Faction Guild